Melody
Princess Melody is the nauseatingly adorable, regally and unbearably beautiful and very attractive 12 year old tomboy daughter of Eric and Ariel and the main protagonist in The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea. Throughout most of the movie, she wore pretty frilly white calf-length pantalettes and a lovely matching camisole with a little green bow. She played as Rosy's Granddaughter in Simbalto She is a granddaughter She Played Mrs In The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) She is Rat and Herones of NIMH She played as Ty Lee In Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a Fire Nation Nobel She played as Alice in Melody in Wonderland She played as Wendy Darling in Danny Pan She is a girl She played as Mabel Pines in Gravity Falls (Davidchannel's Version) She is a girl She played as Christopher Robin in Bugs Bunny's Grand Adventure: The Search for Melody and The Many Adventures of Bugs Bunny She is a boy She played as Emily Waltrip in Mowgli in New York She played as Goldie Locks in Melody & Bambi She played as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in Hercules and Icarus She played as Katara in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a waterbender She played as Drizella in Gwenerella and Alicerella (Nikkdisneylover8390) She is Cinderella's grumpy and cruel stepsister She played as Mai in Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human Style She is a Fire Nation noble She played as Cecilia in We're Back! An Ice Age Story She is a Girl She played as Rosie in E.B. (Balto) She played Chihiro in Spirited Away (CoolZDane Style) She played Princess Jasmine in Zacharyladdin Baker She is a arabian princess She played Ellen in Timothy Shrinks She played Lily in Skippy Goes To School She played Dani in Hocus Pocus (disneystyle8) She Played Bonnie Anderson in Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) She played Apple Dumpling in Dee Dee Shortcake She Played Shrine Maiden In Sailor Velma She is d She Played Misa In Pokemon (1983Movies Style) She Played Sailor Venus In Sailor Dawn She is the 5th Sailor Scout She Played In Pokemon (1961Ruzel Style) She Played Shrimp In Animated Tale (Shark Tale) (TheTureDisneyKing) She Played Boo in Animals Inc (Dragon Rockz Style) And Kingdom Hearts 3 (Dragon Rockz Style) She Played Anne Marie in All Animals Go To Heaven (Davidchannel Version) She Played Holly in Timothy Mouse Returns (Frosty Returns) She Played Bonnie Anderson in Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille), Character Story 4 (PierrickCanalFamille) Portrayals *The Little Angel Dog 2: Return to the Sea played by Mammoth Mutt *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea played by Shanti *The Little Brair Rose 2: Return to the Sea played by Alice *The Little Clover 2: Returns To The Forest played by Betty Barrett *The Little Country Dog 2: Return To The Sea & The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea played by Angel *The Little Dalmatian 2: Return to the Sea played by Penny *The Little Elizabeth Brisby II: Return to the Sea played by Jenny McBride *The Little Lady 2 Return To The Sea playedd by Penny *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea played by Fuli *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea played by Aleu *The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea played by Young Kiara *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to The Sea played by Jane Darling *The Little Mer-Macaw 2: Return to the Sea played by Carla *The Little Mer-Rabbit 2: Return to the Sea played by Victoria Livingstone *The Little Moonflower 2: Return to the Sea played by Kiazuki *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea played by Little Red Riding Hood *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea played by Princess Sofia *The Little Gelfling II: Return to the Sea played by Katie (upcoming) Category:The Little Mermaid Characters